


Happy birthday my dear soulmate Jinyoungie.

by verseyourway



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, jinyoung's birthday, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verseyourway/pseuds/verseyourway
Summary: Jaebeom was working when he heard that someone was entering the studio... Jinyoung was spending his birthday with his family, wasn't he?





	Happy birthday my dear soulmate Jinyoungie.

Jaebeom was on his studio, a usual thing for the leader. He missed his cats but working surrounded by them didn’t let him concentrate. 

While recording his new song, he received a notification. 9:22 pm ‘_got7.with.igot7 just posted a video.’ _It was a video with the messages the members wrote for Jinyoung’s birthday. 

“Oh, they put Coming Home!” He smiled. After two years and Verse 2 was still on. He was really proud of what he and Jinyoung did. 

He then read the first message. Of course, it was his since he was the leader. 

_‘Soulmate Jinyoungie_  
Happy birthday!  
You became the main character today, more than anyone else! I hope it will be a happy day!! Peace! ♡♡♡’ 

Wait, did he actually wrote that many hearts? The shippers would be screaming like crazy. 

He read it again. ‘I hope it will be a happy day!!’ Yes, it was a happy day. Jinyoung’s family came to Seoul as a surprise to spend his birthday together, of course, he was having a good day. Even though Jaebeom wanted to spend his birthday with him (he had already have planned something) he wasn’t going to stop them when they came from so far. 

He read the other messages and smiled. He could see who they were from before even reading the whole thing. The handwriting, the drawings, the expressions... _‘PARK 개’, ‘JYP Happy birthday Bro’ _. It was obvious. 

He kept working on the new songs of their new upcoming album. He had already 5 confirmed that he wanted to show the company, even if he had 20 more. That was when he heard someone was entering the studio. Lots of his friends had the key to help him with ideas when he was stuck and couldn’t write or compose or produce anything. Well, he knew some of them used their spare key to use the bathroom if they were around and didn’t have anywhere else to go.   
‘Who could it be? It’s 11:30 pm’. 

“Soulmate huh?” 

It was Jinyoung. 

“Hey what are you doing here? Weren’t you supposed to be with your family?” Jaebeom asked him. He wasn’t bothered by his presence but he didn’t understand why the other was there. 

“Yes, but they were tired from the trip so they went to sleep already.”

“And you’re not? It’s late. You’re always sleeping by now.”

“Well, it’s my birthday and I can do whatever I want, right?” Jinyoung approached his boyfriend circling his arms around him. 

“Yes, but don’t complain tomorrow when you wake up. You’re usually grumpy if you don’t get enough sleep.”

“It’s my birthday. You can’t insult me.”

“Right. But we’ll see in half an hour.” He laughed while the other was giving him a death look. “Anyway, how was my baby’s birthday? I’ve missed you.” He hugged him. 

“It was fine. But you should’ve come. They already know about us so you don’t have to be shy about it, you know?”

“I know, baby. But I wanted to respect your time with them. It’s been a while since the last time you were alone together. Plus I get to see you almost every day so it was unfair for them.”

“Speaking of being unfair. You’re the unfair one!!!!” Jinyoung looked at him with a frown. “How dare you write ‘Soulmate Jinyoungie’ for everyone to see?”

“What do you mean?”

Jinyoung pulled his phone out and read the message from the video. “‘Soulmate Jinyoungie, happy birthday!’ Remember now?”

The leader smiled at the younger when he remembered about that part. 

“Well my dear Jinyoungie, you’re indeed my soulmate. Even the day of the auditions, faith wanted to get us together. Who has ever seen two #1s? But we did it. And then we trained and debuted. Together. And even if it didn’t work out, we re-debuted. With other people, yes, but we still were together. So even if anyone from the outside sees the word soulmate next to you in a quote of mine, they’ll totally know you’re my soulmate. I even said our tombstones were going to be next to each other in Verse 2 promos right?” They giggled at that. “Even though I know we didn’t make our relationship public, that doesn’t mean that you aren’t my soulmate out of it. I love you and I have been in love with you for so long. I wish we could go outside as normal couples would do but you and I know we’re not normal. But I’m glad we aren’t because I couldn’t have met you in other circumstances. You were, still, are and will always be my one and only soulmate.”

Jinyoung hugged him tighter, already sobbing with the words his boyfriend had said. 

“I don’t deserve you.” They looked at each other and the younger approached him, giving him a long-awaited kiss the older was waiting for since he came into the room. “I love you.”

“And I love you. Even if you’re here with a puffy face and a running nose.” Jinyoung slapped his arm. **“Happy birthday my dear soulmate Jinyoungie.” **

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Thank you for reading!!
> 
> I apologize if it's bad written, I just wanted to post something for Jinyoung's birthday and with the whole soulmate thing, I couldn't help myself and wrote something quick :(( HOW DARE JAEBEOM MAKE US FEEL THIS? But obv I'm glad because JJP LIVES!!!!!
> 
> also, I have tickets for got7's concert in Madrid YAYYYYY so if you're coming as well or just want to share jjp tweets, you can follow me at @verseaway on twitter :)


End file.
